


Inappropriate Workplace Relationship

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Gilfoyle start going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared jumped with surprise when he woke up and saw that someone was sitting next to him. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Jared asked.

“Smoking weed,” Gilfoyle said. “Why are you sleeping in a pool chair?” 

“Well, Noah sold his house…” Jared said.

Gilfoyle chuckled happily. “Oh shit. Yeah. You’re homeless. Fuck.” He blew out some smoke and kept laughing to himself.

“Mm,” Jared murmured. “I think at some point I’ll ask Erlich about shuffling things around so maybe there’s space for me, but he’s so stressed out trying to get Richard his CEO position back and worrying about the company…”

“Yeah, everything’s been fucking shitty since that party after arbitration,” he said. “We should just never have parties.”

Jared tilted his head at Gilfoyle. “Did something happen at that party?”

“Yeah. Richard got removed as CEO and our lives got royally fucked,” Gilfoyle said. 

“But, did something happen...to you?” Jared asked him with concern.

Gilfoyle frowned. “Fuck you for being perceptive,” he said as he flicked his joint into the pool. 

Jared smiled proudly and said, “It is my job.” 

“I told Dinesh how I feel and he didn’t feel the same way,” Gilfoyle said bluntly. 

“How you feel…” Jared asked with confusion. 

“So, you’re only kind of perceptive. It is your job, you know,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“How you feel!” Jared said. “Oh. Oh. I didn’t know you were…” 

“We don’t have to talk about this,” Gilfoyle said. He looked down at his hand and asked, “Where the fuck is my joint?” 

“You flicked it into the pool when I noticed you having emotions,” Jared reminded him.

“Right. Fuck you,” Gilfoyle said. 

“I know it’s none of my business--”

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s not your business,” Gilfoyle said. 

“--but, just so you know, I think just the fact that you were honest with him is amazing,” Jared said. “To actually communicate your feelings openly and put yourself out there instead of just quietly…” 

Gilfoyle watched Jared’s expression and grinned. “Yeah, it would suck way more if instead of manning up and telling someone how I feel, I’d just quit my job and lost my home as I devoted my life to serving them without ever actually making a move. Can you imagine how much that’d blow, Jared?” 

Jared bit his lip and took a moment before saying, “You know what? I’m glad we’re talking about things.” 

“Yeah, I’m starting to enjoy it too,” Gilfoyle said. He looked over at Jared and said, “Hey, do you want to sleep in my room?” 

Jared blinked at the abrupt transition. “I… that would be very nice of you.”

“I’m asking as a precursor to trying to fuck you,” Gilfoyle said. “Just to be clear. I don’t know why the fuck even someone as naive as you would think I was being nice.” 

“Oh!” Jared said. “Well… we’re co-workers, is the thing. I mean, if we weren’t…”

Gilfoyle smirked a little. “Go on. If we weren’t…”

“You’re extremely attractive,” Jared said. “Not my type at all--” 

“Thank you,” Gilfoyle said sincerely. 

“--but, especially considering how stressed out I’ve been lately, it would be a very welcome distraction and you seem like you’d be extremely…” He let out a breath and softly said, “Aggressive.”

Gilfoyle’s smirk widened. “Even more than you think.” 

“Mm,” Jared murmured. 

“Is that what you like, you filthy little bitch?” Gilfoyle asked. “You like being pushed around?” 

“Yes. But, we’re co-workers and it’s against the rules…”

“Aren’t you the guy who enforces the fucking rules? Don’t I just have to report the relationship… to you?” 

Jared smiled and said, “You do listen to me!” 

“Yeah, I’m super big on rules. In fact, I’d like to report to you right now that I’ve started a sexual relationship with a co-worker. Donald ‘Jared’ Dunn. We’re going to be banging a lot. Probably pretty roughly.” 

Jared groaned softly and then said, “Thank you for reporting it. Let’s go to your room.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings.

“Where are you going?” Richard asked, frowning at Jared.

“Well, it’s after 10. I’m done working for the day,” Jared said.

“But why are you going back towards--”

“He’s going to my room,” Gilfoyle told him. “I said he could stay there after losing his guest room.”

“Oh,” Richard said, frowning. “Shit, I forgot you didn’t have anywhere to stay. You know I would’ve…”

“But you didn’t. Guess I’m just a better person than you,” Gilfoyle said. “Come on, Jar.”

Jared followed Gilfoyle into his room. 

“Do you think he suspects anything?” Jared asked.

“What do I care?” Gilfoyle responded as he sat down on the bed and pulled Jared into his lap. He kissed up Jared’s neck and Jared giggled happily. 

Gilfoyle kissed him roughly until Jared pulled away. “Do you think he seemed jealous? I feel like he almost seemed jealous.”

“Are you really trying to talk to me about your crush while we’re mid-makeout?” Gilfoyle asked him. 

Jared frowned and said, “Oh, I’m sorry. Does that hurt your feelings?”

“Ew. No,” Gilfoyle said. “I just don’t know what part of us sleeping together makes you think we’re friends who talk about shit now.” 

“Oh,” Jared said, looking disappointed. “I just thought… It would be nice to have someone to talk to. A friend. Sometimes I feel a little lonely…”

Gilfoyle reluctantly pushed Jared off his lap, then said, “You have 20 minutes of friend time and I’m not going to pretend to enjoy it.” He crossed his arms and leaned back.

“Okay,” Jared said. “So, do you think Richard was jealous. He almost sounded like he was going to say that he would’ve offered to let me stay in his room and maybe he’s sad that he missed that opportunity because it could’ve led to something…” Jared watched Gilfoyle, who was staring straight at him with his arms crossed. “Um, what do you think?”

“I think you and Richard having sex would be like two sticks rubbing together and it’s disturbing to picture,” Gilfoyle said.

Jared sighed.

“Like, I kind of imagine a noise, you know? Like your hips bumping together would make that terrible sound two knives rubbing together makes.”

Jared decided to try another approach. “What did you do with Dinesh? To tell him that you have feelings.”

“I said ‘hey, I love you.’” 

Jared stared at him. The idea of such a bold, romantic statement made him even more attracted to Gilfoyle, but as a friend he felt a lot of concern. “Um,” he said. “And do you think maybe you came on a little too strong? You could’ve asked him if he wanted to get a coffee sometime and discuss the possibility--”

“Great advice. I’ll try it next time I open up to a once-in-a-lifetime soulmate,” Gilfoyle said.

Jared tilted his head with surprise. “Is that really how you feel?”

“This wasn’t part of the deal. I said you could talk about your feelings, not probe mine.” 

“Sorry. You’re right,” Jared said. He crawled into Gilfoyle’s lap and kissed him. “I think that’s enough talking for today anyway.”

“Thank fuck,” Gilfoyle said happily. He pushed Jared onto his back and got on top of him. Jared squealed happily.


End file.
